Love Of The Blood Moon
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: Since the dance they have been behaving differently then before and are beginning to fall for each other. Love is happening for Star and Marco, but the demon Tom wants his revenge against Marco for ruin his plans to make Star his enteral soul mate. Marco x Star warning not meant for anyone under age. I mean it got a real anime style scene if you haven't seen it 18 anime. Review.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so when I saw Star Vs The Forces Of Evil I thought cool finally a magical princess that doesn't need a prince or knight to help save the day. Winks Club doesn't count because that's a group of girls/fairies kicking evil ass. Well, I notice something while watching Episode 8** **Blood Moon Ball something happening between Star and Marco, and the demon Tom wanted to make sure he and Star dance not her and Marco. Don't worry I've been watching more episodes and taking notes while watching to make sure I got the details right. Please leave reviews.**

 **Chapter One Dreams**

To the music melody they dance he was wearing his black matador suit with a red hat and skull mask, and she was wearing a pink dress with white boots, gloves and her hair in a quite big bun holding each others hands as they moved around on the dance floor as the red light shine upon them glazing into each others eyes before ... Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Star removed her sleeping mask as she sat up in her bed. The buzzing was coming from her wand which she turn off by pressing the star in the centre of the wand.

"Weird!" Star said getting out of bed. "The same dream again."

"Oh, Star morning dear." Mrs. Diaz said as Star left her room. "I was coming to tell breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Thanks Marco's mom." Star said smiling. "Morning Marco!"

"Hey, Star bathroom ready for ya." Marco said as he left the bathroom. "Hi, mom."

"Morning honey breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes." Mrs. Diaz said as she went down the stairs.

"Thanks Marco and your mom cool." Star said going into the bathroom.

"Yeah, she is." Marco said with a smile.

Strange! They both thought. Marco having the bathroom before Star like knew she need the time. Marco notice he was getting up earlier then normal and haven't been day dreaming about Jacky Thomason. Strange! They thought again. It was like their minds were one or like they knew. After breakfast they went off to school the same they normally do. Helmets on and Star on the back wheel of Marco's bike, and yet this felt different like being near each other felt warm and nice.

"Hi Marco, Star!" Jacky said rolling by on her skate broad.

"Hi, Jacky!" Marco said waving.

"Hi, Jacky!" Star said. "Mm, Marco normally you have trouble talking to Jacky Thomason?"

"Huh! Guess I'm getting more confience something?" Marco said locking his bike. "You OK Star? You like a bit quiet today?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine just had a weird dream for the past two days now." Star said thinking back to the dream.

"Why didn't tell me about the dream?" Marco asked sounding worried. "Is it the same one for the past two nights?"

"Yeah, but I don't really get it." Star said then she got an idea. "I know I'll asked my mom maybe this has something to do with my mewberty."

"Oh, right after getting your wings maybe there's more." Marco said. "Wait, it won't something magical and crazy like last time with you going heart all over your face and turning into a boy crazy purple butterfly again will it?"

"Maybe I don't know!" Star said then the school bell rang.

"Well, whatever it is it has to wait after school?" Marco said walking towards his locker to get his things.

Star followed him being she was to attend all his classes so she wouldn't get into trouble. Mewberty she thought maybe there was more to her getting wings then she thought. Odd dreams and feelings what was she going through? More mewberty or was it more as she and Marco went into school together. Marco she thought as her heart beat a little faster when she thought of him. Strange! Both Marco and Star thought as they went to class. What was going on now?

 **OK scene next chapter soon will continue as I check my notes. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Next Tom enters the story plotting revenge against Marco what will the demon do? And what is Star dreaming about? Learn more in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, so when I saw Star Vs The Forces Of Evil I thought cool finally a magical princess that doesn't need a prince or knight to help save the day. Winks Club doesn't count because that's a group of girls/fairies kicking evil ass. Well, I notice something while watching Episode 8** **Blood Moon Ball something happening between Star and Marco, and the demon Tom wanted to make sure he and Star dance not her and Marco. Don't worry I've been watching more episodes and taking notes while watching to make sure I got the details right. Please leave reviews.**

 **Chapter Two Revenge**

Fire blazing around pits of lava. The skys were as red as blood. Screams of terror filled the lands with nothing else. It had been like that since the Blood Moon dance his anger had spread throughout the demon world. Sitting on his thrown of bones and skulls having empty one beside it. He looked at the empty thrown frowning at the sight of it showing his sharp teeth and his sharp nails digged into his thrown's arms, and his three eyes glowed red and white with anger. He got up and roared with anger breathing fire from his mouth.

"Erm! Master Tom?" A demon guard said a bit scared.

"She should be here not there on Earth." Tom roared with fire and demon voice. "I will have Princess Star Butterfly as my bride and since she is heir to the Mewi thrown I would have become king of Mewi ruling it with a iron fist."

"Is that why you wanted to dance with Princess Star Butterfly?" the demon guard asked fearing his life.

"It wasn't just that!" Tom said his demon voice remained. "When I first saw Mewi it was weak no mortal to take for a bride, but then I saw Princess Star Butterfly the most beautiful, rackless princess I've ever seen. My heart was then stone now beats when I see her. Yet, that human mortal butted in and stoled my dance. ROAR!"

"Marco Diaz?" The demon guard asked only to duck his head when Tom roared fire.

"He will pay!" Tom roared once more with fire.

"Master Tom!" spoke out an old demon wearing a cloak.

"WHAT?" Tom yelled at the old demon.

"First calm yourself." the old demon said. "Second the light from the blood moon shines on two souls it believes are meant to be together. Third only a kiss will truly seal their fates together."

"What!?" Tom said calming down his three eyes normal. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"The demons were complaining about the fires after weeks of it, but the first week was the best summer we had in eight hundred years." the old demon said.

"You are my elder demon priest this information should've been given to me after I was unfrozen weeks ago." Tom said getting angry again.

"Master Tom you did asked me before the Blood Moon dance to find the stroll of the blood moon light and I have." The old demon said getting the stroll out. "It saids here when the blood moon light shines on two souls it believes are meant to be together their souls will become one and their fates sealed with a kiss, but if another comes in and steals the kiss the blood moon's effects will be change."

"Not much for me to use Elder demon priest." Tom said annoyed.

"But there is calling to the stroll if you kiss Star Butterfly before Marco and do an act of demonic evil she will be yours." the old demon preist said.

"To kiss my love and kill Marco." Tom said his eyes lighting up with delight.

"Killing Marco won't be a good demonic evil." the old demon priest said. "Demons kill all the time like animals."

"Well, what is better then killing a mortal." Tom said with his demon voice.

The old demon priest looked at him with a raise eye-brown and a dark smirk when he showed Tom the stroll. Tom's flames of anger turn black as he began to laugh evilly. So a kiss followed by something demontic then the death of Marco Diaz. The blood moon had quite a dark side to it. After school Star got back to The Diaz home to her mirror and she took a deep breath clearing her throat.

"OK, mirror call MOM!" Star said carefully.

"Calling mom!" the mirror said Star jump for joy finally the mirror listen to her.

"Star dear what is it?" the Queen said royally.

"First hi mom second I've got my mewi wings." Star said showing her wings to her mother.

"Really! Oh, Star I've remember when I've got mine at your age and also my father locking me up in a tower for three days." the Queen said reminding back. "But Star this is wonderful and you were off world first Mewi to do that. Did anything go wrong while it happen?"

"Well, that's thing I've called you." Star said sounding off.

Star began to explain about her dreams and how she's been feeling off lately since after her mewberty transformation. Nothing much after she went through mewberty and her going to the Blood Moon dance because Tom wanted to win her back, but nothing much happen since then maybe the odd monster attacks and her reading the book about her wand to learn better control over. The queen wonder herself of her daughter's strange dream maybe it was time for Star to come home for the holidays.

 **OK scene next chapter soon will continue as I check my notes. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Next is the first time in the months Star has ever come to Earth to return to Mewi for only the summer and Marco will be joining her on Mewi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, so when I saw Star Vs The Forces Of Evil I thought cool finally a magical princess that doesn't need a prince or knight to help save the day. Winks Club doesn't count because that's a group of girls/fairies kicking evil ass. Well, I notice something while watching Episode 8 Blood Moon Ball something happening between Star and Marco, and the demon Tom wanted to make sure he and Star dance not her and Marco. Don't worry I've been watching more episodes and taking notes while watching to make sure I got the details right. Please leave reviews.**

 **Chapter Three Returning To Mewi**

Suitcase after suitcase Star had so much to pack before summer vacation began and it was the last week of school. Marco smart thinking as he was started to pack things he normally take off the packing list, but video games he thought do they even have any electricity on Mewi? Then his parents come into his bedroom looking happy holding cameras.

"Mom, dad what you two doing?" Marco asked.

"Oh, honey take a picture of me and Marco." Mrs. Diaz said hugging Marco.

"OK, dear." said Mr. Diaz taking a picture. "OK, my turn let's not forget Star."

"Oh, good idea honey." Mrs. Diaz said taking the picture. "I'll call her. Oh, Star."

"Huh? What's going on?" Star asked confuse.

"We're taking picture before you and Marco go off to Mewi for the summer." Mrs. Diaz said taking another picture.

"Ooh!Yay! Memory fun." Star said with delight. "Marco, let's take a picture together. Ooh, group picture."

"But, we need someone else to hold the camera." Marco said.

"Don't worry I'll set the timer on the camera." Mr. Diaz said setting the camera up. "OK, everyone get together and big smiles."

Marco gave in to his parents behavoir after all this was going to be the first time he was going away for the summer with Star. Marco looked at Star for some reason she looked really nice then normal. Her long hair and smile for some reason Marco notice them even more then he did when he first met her. He felt happy around her. The moment was spoilt when the laser shooting puppies now growing come barking into his bedroom shooting their lasers about.

"Ooh, are you two going to take the puppies with you?" Mrs. Diaz said while picking up a puppy. "They are cute but they seem to really shine towards Marco."

"I think my parents won't mind and besides Mewi has fields they'll enjoy running around in." Star said helping Marco up. "Ooh, how did the picture turn out?"

"Great and look we got the puppies in the picture." Mr. Diaz said. "Ah, Marco we're going to miss you. Have a good time on Mewi don't forget pictures."

"I won't and I'm going to miss you guys to." Marco said smiling. "Well, better finish packing."

"Oh, have you got enough clean underpants don't want a repeat of junior summer camp." Mrs. Diaz said checking Marco's suitcase.

"Mom!" Marco said closing his suitcase. "I don't want Star to see my underpants. Just need my toothbrush and hairbrush, and I'll be ready to go."

"Heheheh! Marco's underpants!" Star said holding one of Marco's underpants. "What? I like these ones they have puppies and kitties."

Marco quickly grab the puppy, kitty underpants and strick them back into his underwear draw. He had turn bright red and signs with exhustion. It was going to be a long summer for him. Star smiled at him how he got embarrassed every time his parents were around and at the sillest things he could think were embarrassing to him, but he was very lucky to have parents that really cared about him going while her parents were really eager to her dump in another dimension without even a fuss about missing her.

"OK, Star ready to go got my suitcase ready." Marco said holding one travel suitcase.

"What? Just one suitcase?" Star asked.

"Yep, just one it's only for six to seven weeks not a year." Marco said as they walked outside.

"Huh! Well, in that case." Star said zapping her ten suitcases with her wand. "Just one suitcase then. Here was go to Mewi."

The laser shooting puppies were put into pet travel cages for them. Star then took out the dimension scissors and cut a portal to Mewi. Both her and Marco went through after waving bye to his parents who were still taking pictures. As soon they went through the portal they were greeted by the royal trumpets and Mewi's royal chest flags hanging proudly. The grates to the castle open up and they walked through them towards the castle.

"Her royal majesty Princess Star Butterfly." the royal greeter yelled. "And her friend from Earth, Marco Diaz."

"Wow! First time I've been up in the castle." Marco said looking around. "Well, at least it didn't take long to get to Mewi."

"Yep, since I've got a chance to existence Earth culture now you can have a chance to existence Mewi culture." Star said happily. "Hello, Markus been a long time. Marco this is the royal stewed of the castle."

"Nice to meet Mister Markus." Marco said holding out a hand to Markset.

"Indeed, Princess your parents had to go to a very impotent meeting and will see you at dinner." Markus said while shaking Marco's hand by the thump thinking it was dirt.

"Oh, OK then." Star said sadly.

"Come with me young sir to your room and don't worry the servants will attend to your ... eh, bags. Princess was that it just one?" Markus asked.

"Yep, just one for six to seven weeks of summer." Star said smiling. "Oh, and laser shooting puppies."

"Very well." Markus said with raise eye-brown before turning around. "Follow me."

Star and Marco followed Markus to the guest chambers where Marco was going to stay for the summer. Markus didn't seem to like Marco maybe the fact that Marco was a commoner and not royalty. Well, he was here and that wasn't going to change one bit not until the end of summer vacation anyway. Marco notice Star was looking a little blue when she was told she wouldn't see her parents until dinner. Must be hard being royalty and having parents hardly around to talk to you, but sometimes royal duty and running a country has to come first. Poor Star Marco throught when he saw her all sad.

 **OK scene next chapter soon will continue as I check my notes. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Next Marco and Star are alone for the first after arriving to Mewi, but what will happen between the two young souls? Find out in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, so when I saw Star Vs The Forces Of Evil I thought cool finally a magical princess that doesn't need a prince or knight to help save the day. Winks Club doesn't count because that's a group of girls/fairies kicking evil ass. Well, I notice something while watching Episode 8 Blood Moon Ball something happening between Star and Marco, and the demon Tom wanted to make sure he and Star dance not her and Marco. Don't worry I've been watching more episodes and taking notes while watching to make sure I got the details right. Please leave reviews.**

 **Chapter Four Dining Together**

Markus lead Marco to the guest chambers where he was staying and what a guest room it was bigger then Star's room at his house maybe bigger. There was a big four curtain bed big enough for five people to sleep in. There were stairs to a marble bathroom and hundreds of books on a large bookshelf. Marco was glade he didn't bring his video games now.

"You have a view of the royal gardens where the laser shooting puppies are enjoying themselves." Markus said showing the window balony view. "I see Princess Star's time on Earth hadn't change her much."

"Well, not true she got her mewi wings and she's getting better grades at school." Marco said defending Star. "The puppies happen on her first day on Earth."

"Mm, well here is your ... bag now this young sir is the wardrobe and you'll be needing something to wear." Markus said opening the large wadrobe. "Mm, this sir it is our finest silk suit ideal for a royal dinner. There is a book on fine dining there for you to read."

"OK!" Marco said picking up the book. "Wow! There are a lot to learn about Mewi table manners."

"Indeed!" Markus said before leaving. "I will come for you when dinner is ready. If you need anything just pull this and a servent will arrive to your room. Enjoy your stay."

Markus close the doors leaving Marco in his guest chambers. Wait a minute Marco thought he had to wear this outfit and learn Mewi dining table manners before dinner tonight. Oh, boy he thought, but he began reading the book seating down on a couch in his chambers. So much to learn and in a few hours. Marco signs thinking of Star missing her in this room wondering how she's feeling right now?

"Star!" Marco said.

"Marco!" Star said.

Star was in her bedroom her heart was feeling very low because her parents weren't here. She so wanted them to meet Marco as he arrive, but instead they were somewhere in a meeting that could only last until dinner tonight. Now alone Mewi seems different to her somehow it was like coming back and seeing Mewi differently then before, but still she should be happy she's home and Marco was here well in a guest chamber. Star signs thinking how Marco was doing without her? The hours went by and it was time for dinner.

"You will be seated here." Markus explained while taking Marco to the dining hall. "The royal family will be here shortly."

"Thank you Markus." Marco said seating down.

Marco had read as much as he could before he put this outfit on. It was royal blue with white cuffs and there was a light blue scash with white helms acrossed the chest of the jacket (fan art coming), and he was wearing black trousers to even out the colours. Then Star Butterfly entered the dining hall wearing a long baby blue dress and her hair was up in quite big bun just like it was on the night of the Blood Moon dance. Marco thought wow as he stood up and was about to go, and pull out a chair for Star when Markus pulled a chair out for her on the other side of the table.

"Ah, good you remembered you must stand when royalty enters the room." Markus said sooting like.

"Markus, Marco doesn't need to stand up everytime I enter any room, but at least I got a chance to see him dressed up." Star said smiling at Marco.

"Well, I don't want to offend." Marco said blushing a little before seating back now.

"Princess, it seems your parents are running late for dinner." Markus said as dinner was being serviced. "But they said they'll be here time before you finish the first course. Enjoy!"

Again they weren't here at least they weren't going to wait to eat. The servents serviced the food removing the desh covers for Marco and Star to begin eatting a type of soup as their starter. Marco saw the look on Star's face it was sad again and just like before he wanted to cheer her up to make her smile. Ah, her smile he thought. Wait, why was he thinking like that how pretty she was when she smiled?

"Marco, you alright?" Star asked.

"Yeah, fine I was thinking about you I'm worried ever since we got to Mewi you look blue. You know the Earth exprision looking blue." Marco said.

"Aww, that's sweet Marco but I'm fine this is normal for me." Star said smiling a little.

There's that smile Marco thought it was little smile, but a smile none the last on her face. Marco really cared about me Star thought as he was trying so hard to cheer her up like he did when she was upset with Oscar. Oscar! Star thought haven't thought about him in awhile as she look at Marco. This was strange for some reason Star had been noticing Marco more.

"Their royal majesties King and Queen Butterfly." a greeter called and Marco stood up.

"You may seat back down Marco Diaz." King Butterfly said seating down. "Ah, cpeedy, crawly soup my favorite."

"Creepy, crawly soup bluire." Marco said stocked.

"Mm, I know lovely isn't it." King Butterfly said with a smile.

"Indeed, welcome home Star how was your day?" Queen Butterfly said seating down.

"Thank you mom ... I mean mother it was fine ... lonely!" Star said.

"Marco, was with you." Queen Butterfly said eatting her meal.

"Yeah, until he had to go to his chambers to learn Mewi dining table manners." Star said finishing her soup.

"Well, tomorrow will be different the summer feast begins that was the important meeting me and your mother had to attend today." King Butterfly said enjoying his meal.

"Ah, yay!" Star said jumping up.

"Star!" Queen Butterfly said her voice fram.

Star quickly sat down as her main course was being serviced. Once again Star had to look and seat quietly as they had their meals with no talking. Marco notice Star wanted to tell her parents so much that has happen on Earth yet she couldn't. So this was dinner what was breakfast going to be like? Marco looked at Star trying to get her attention by flicking what he thinks were peas. One hit her plate then another hit her golden cup and another hit her golden fork. Star smiled and laugh a little. Ah, her smile and her laugh. Marco smiled back at her. King and Queen Butterfly looked at each other as they watch Marco make Star laugh. Somehow they knew but Star and Marco didn't.

 **OK scene next chapter soon will continue as I check my notes. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Next is Mewi's summer feast and Star wants to go with Marco who is very happy to go with Star, and her parents insist on going with them. What will happen in the next chapter?**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, so when I saw Star Vs The Forces Of Evil I thought cool finally a magical princess that doesn't need a prince or knight to help save the day. Winks Club doesn't count because that's a group of girls/fairies kicking evil ass. Well, I notice something while watching Episode 8 Blood Moon Ball something happening between Star and Marco, and the demon Tom wanted to make sure he and Star dance not her and Marco. Don't worry I've been watching more episodes and taking notes while watching to make sure I got the details right. Please leave reviews.**

 **Chapter Five Summer Feast**

"Er, Star why do I have to wear these clothes?" Marco asked. "First it was dinner now the summer feast."

"Well, you are a guest of the royal family and people of Mewni need to know that." Star said behind her changing blinds. "And besides you look good in those clothes. Red and gold really suit you."

Red and gold were the colours of Mewni's summer feast and even though Marco was happy just wearing his normal clothes as a royal guest he had to wear these outfits. Well, at least this outfit was for today and the other was for dinner only so at least he was messy for Star's parents. Star come out from behind her changing blinds and she was wearing a long red dress with a golden silk on top the dress cutting down the middle. Star's hair was down this time with a few strands plaited.

"Wow!" Marco said.

"That's a populater word for you lately." Star said blushing. "Come on let's go mom and dad must be waiting for us."

Star quickly grab Marco's hand and pulled him down the hall. Today was a special day her family go down to the village and shares their food with the people and Star was more excited because Marco was here. Marco's heart started beating faster not at the fact he was running, but at the fact Star was holding his hand and his heart was racing at the warmth of her hand.

"Here is the summer feast float." Star said showing the float they'll be riding on.

"Wait, I thought this was a feast not a parade." Marco said confuse.

"It is Marco we ride this as the servents throw food at the people and we watch them enjoy." King Butterfly said explaining.

"So our people know we care about them by sharing the greatest of our summer food." Queen Butterfly said being helped onto the float.

"Wait, you two only go down to the village four times a year?" Marco asked getting onto the float.

"Heavens no!" Queen Butterfly said. "Once a year the Summer Feast."

"Once a year?" Marco said helping Star onto the float. "Star, don't your parents see how the people are suffering."

"Marco, I don't think we should talk about that my parents are ..." Star said trying to explain. "My parents are complicated when it comes to this."

Marco couldn't believe this no wonder she is reckless and out of control. Her parents don't even give her the time. Marco took Star's hand to confort her that made her smile he didn't like seeing her sad. King Butterfly notice that Marco made her smile a smile he hadn't seen in a long time from his daughter. King Butterfly cleared his thoat.

"Begin the Summer Feast." King Butterfly ordered.

"Star, dear did you read the wand's book?" Queen Butterfly asked.

"I did." Star said happily. "OK, I know I'll do summon food spell right?"

Queen Butterfly nodded her head. Star's eyes lit up with stars of happiness this was it a chance to prove herself to handle the wand. Marco used this time to talk to King Butterfly about the people of Mewni. Marco went up to King Butterfly to talk to him as Star went up to her mother's side waiting until it was time to do the spell. Marco cleared his thoat.

"King Butterfly sir I like to talk to about ..." Marco began to talk before he was stop.

"No you may not court my daughter." King Butterfly said.

"Wait, what?" Marco said stocked. "No, no, no, jezz! I wanted to talk to about the people of Mewni."

"Oh, I saw you taking my daughter's hand and last night at dinner you were trying to make her laugh." King Butterfly said explaining his behavoir. "Well, Marco from that principal told me you are one of the safest and brightest student at that school. What would you like to talk about?"

"Well, have you and Queen Butterfly ever seen the people of this village?" Marco asked.

"Yes, they are happy." King Butterfly said happily.

"Actully they are not their suffering." Marco said surprise.

"Cooked chicken, cooked vegetable, rainbow shower." Star said casting the spell.

"See they're hunrgy and look there, there is a child eating dirt aren't there any schools to teach children here." Marco said seeing the people fight for school. "Can't you see the people of Mewni are suffering? Their even fighting each other for the food that Star summon and servents are throwing."

"Hm, you know no one ever pointed this out to me or even bold enough to even make me see." King Butterfly said. "What do you suggest? I king of Mewni cannot rule a kingdom if my people are suffering and have only this to look forward to."

Marco smiled he couldn't believe this he wanted to say something to Star, but she was too busy trying to prove to her mother she had a better control with the wand. Queen Butterfly smiled at her daughter in her own way that was her saying I'm proud. They both didn't notice the people below, but at least Marco got through to King Butterfly and he had all summer to help King Butterfly make Mewni a better place for all the people to live in. Marco smiled he was happy Star was smiling.

 **OK scene next chapter soon will continue as I check my notes. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Next is Marco hangs out with King Butterfly to disgust the ideas Marco has to help Mewni. With Marco hanging out with King Butterfly, Star starts feeling left out and lonely.**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, so when I saw Star Vs The Forces Of Evil I thought cool finally a magical princess that doesn't need a prince or knight to help save the day. Winks Club doesn't count because that's a group of girls/fairies kicking evil ass. Well, I notice something while watching Episode 8 Blood Moon Ball something happening between Star and Marco, and the demon Tom wanted to make sure he and Star dance not her and Marco. Don't worry I've been watching more episodes and taking notes while watching to make sure I got the details right. Please leave reviews.**

 **Chapter Six Royal Manners And Alone**

To the music melody they dance he was wearing his black matador suit with a red hat and skull mask, and she was wearing a pink dress with white boots, gloves and her hair in a quite big bun holding each others hands as they moved around on the dance floor as the red light shine upon them glazing into each others eyes before it went dark and she was alone her wand was gone, and flames of fire was surrounding her and she could hear a evil laugh ... Star woke up she was sweating and breathing heavily the dream, but different from sweet and romantic to darkness and terror.

"Princess Star are you woke?" Markus said knocking at her bedroom door.

"Yes ... Come in Markus!" Star said getting out of bed.

"Morning princess!" Markus said coming into the bed chambers. "Breakfast will be ready in fourty-five minutes so you have time to get dress and ready for today."

"Ah-huh!" Star said going into her personal bathroom chewing her wand. "Markus, can I talk to you about something?"

"Princess of course." Markus said whiling making the bed.

"Well, for past few days I've been having this dream and before I woke it become dark, and really scary does this have to do with my mewberty?" Star asked going into the bath.

"I do not thinks so princess mewberty is you getting your wings I assure you it must be a nightmare princess don't worry thinking about it will keep giving you the same nightmare." Markus said outside the bathroom door. "Now enjoy your morning bath and dress for breakfast I will return shortly."

Star slipped into the bath and sign happily as she relaxed. The dream was becoming more real everynight yet it was only a dream or a nightmare as Markus called it. Star didn't know what to make of it. After her bath Star got dressed into her blue princess dress and made her way dowm to breakfast. Her father King Butterfly was talking to Marco. Star smiled when she saw him get up from his seat to greet her. He was wearing his black skinny trousers and red hoodie.

"Your breakfast Princess Star!" Markus said servicing Star's breakfast.

"Thank you!" Star said seatting down. "So Marco want to explore the creepy caves of Mewni?"

"Oh, sorry Star, but I have plans today." Marco said feeling bad. "You see I was talking to your dad yesterday and he agreed to take my ideas to help Mewni make better then ever been before."

"Indeed and so Star you have to explore Mewni's creepy caves alone me and Marco have much to discuss today." King Butterfly said finishing his breakfast. "Come, Marco to my study so we may have peace to discuss schools and hospitals."

"Bye Star see ya later." Marco said leaving with the king. "Not just schools and hospitals, but law enforcement and public places really important."

"OK, bye!" Star said sadly eatting her breakfast.

Queen Butterfly saw the look on Star's face noticing she wasn't happy. Maybe having one friend wasn't enough for Star over the summer holidays. Now! Queen Butterfly thought who was Star's other friend? Ah, that Flying Princess Pony Head creature she must be out of St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses. A quick call to the Uni dimension and asked King Pony Head. Maybe that school have made that flying pony head princess more of a princess then a out of control unruling pest.

"What?!" King Pony Head said sounding stocked.

"Argh! I hate repeating myself." Queen Butterfly said. "It seems Star is needing more then one friend while on vacation. So I was wondering if your daughter would like to stay over here in Mewni."

"Sniff!" King Pony Head said.

"AAaahhh!" Princess Pony Head said coming into sight. "Daddy please and you heared my jailers I mean ... My teachers said I have been maturing into a better princess."

"Well, Flying Princess Pony Head has become more well behave as I heard your daughter has come the same." King Pony Head said looking at his daughter's big eyes so sweet. "I think it's only fear the girls get to see each other."

"Alright! Thank you daddy!" Princess Pony Head said flying off to get her things ready.

"Delightful! I will let Star know. Farewell King Pony Head." Queen Butterfly said smiling before turning off the mirror. "That horse or unicorn is more of a ass then either of the two. Markus imform Star a friend of her's will coming over today."

"Right, away your majesty." Markus said bowing as he lefted.

Once Markus was alone he stepped into a shadow corner and took out a pocket watch. It was gold, round shaped and chain attact to it. The clock face change at a touch of a button inside the pocket watch and it showed Tom on the other side.

"Report!" Tom said.

"The human Marco is not with Princess Star my master leaving her alone, but the queen has asked King Pony Head tos end his daughter to Mewni." Markus said.

"Perfect!" Tom said. "That other reckless princess is tuff, but she won't be able to beat the shadow demons. Hahahaha! Report back to me when Star Butterfly is captured."

"And Marco Diaz my master?" Markus asked. "At the moment he is with the king."

"King Butterfly likes choas send flame demons after them that way the guards will be forus on protecting the king and queen." Tom said.

"As you wish Master Tom." Markus said cutting comuntions before changing his skin colour red horns appear on his head. "Thank you so kindly to letting borrow your form Markus my master will reward you most greetfully. Hahahahaha!"

He laughed evilly before turning back into Markus the real Markus was trapped in the pocket watch and the demon that took his form was called Bune a demon able to take any form shape or size as long as he keeps them in any object as long as he keeps it on him like this pocket watch he can be them and sound like them. He went to tell Star that Flying Princess Pony Head will be coming to Mewni. Star jump for joy as her bestie was coming.

"Hur! What to wear?" Star said going up to her wardwode her eye's lit up with delight. "So much to chose form. Hey, Marco what you ... Oh, right he's with my dad. Hm!"

"Flying Princess Pony Head has arrive Princess Star!" Markus said.

"Hey, girl excuse me please I've got some catching up to do with my bastie." Princess Pony Head said showing up. "Hey, you OK Star you don't look so happy to see me."

"Hi, Pony Head sorry been feeling low because my mom idea was to have me home for summer vacation with Marco." Star explained. "But he's with my dad discussing things with him about improving Mewni. I was hoping he'll be spending time with me."

"Girl as your friend I've got to tell ya." Princess Pony Head said. "You don't need him you got me let's get going and besides Marco will be fine he's here in the palace. Now put this one and get going girl."

Flying Princess Pony Head got a black leather outfit for Star and let her get dress. Her being here really cheered Star up as Marco was busy disgusting thing with King Butterfly, but Star did felt a bit blue still as Marco wasn't joining. Beats being stuck inside the palace waiting for Marco to finish discussing things with King Butterfly. Marco felt weird like he knew what Star was feeling right now and he felt bad about it. King Butterfly looked at Marco noticing he looked a little off maybe a break will get him back on track.

 **OK scene next chapter soon will continue as I check my notes. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Right, as Star and Pony Head go out to explore the creepy caves of Mewni. Shadow demons attack both of them while Marco realize why he's been off lately and King Butterfly helps him figure it out.**


End file.
